paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Paolino Paperino
Benvenuto! Ciao Paolino Paperino -- siamo molto contenti di avere PaperPedia Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "PaperPedia Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sarah Manley Re: Benvenuto e domanda sul caricamento dei file. Grazie per il benvenuto. Sono attivo anche su wikipedia, per cui conosco abbastanza il linguaggio wiki. Volevo chiederti: per caricare un immagine, come specificare la licenza? Nel campo "Descrizioni"? Grazie mille.--Dario2498 12:36, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) Non lo so. Se si dovrebbe fare, credo che sia comunque opportuno un wikilink ad ogni pagina dei file. Ti vorrei chiedere una curiosità: oltre a te e me, c'è qualche altro utente attivo? --Dario2498 16:42, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) Io mi sono appena iscritto a Wikia, scoperta a sua volta da Wikipedia. Infatti io e lui siamo la stessa persona. Visto che sono un appassionato lettore di Topolino, esplorando Wikia, avrò ricercato paperino ed è risultata questa wiki.--Dario2498 16:55, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) Credo che bisognerebbe ampliare Paperoga e creare le pagine Ciccio e Amelia. Sono personaggi molto importanti e credo che meritino una pagina. Comunque complimenti per la espansione: ad una settimana di vita è già un buon lavoro. Ti chiedo un' altra cosa: come fai a conoscere così bene il formato wiki?--Dario2498 17:04, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok,ok. Ora che ci penso per avere tutte queste immagini bisognerebbe chiedere una autorizzazione formale alla Disney.--Dario2498 17:21, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) Infatti, ma non è una cosa da fare adesso. PaperPedia verrebbe stroncata sul nascere.--Dario2498 17:29, ago 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Storia della settimana Non ancora, ho l'abbonamento per posta e non mi è ancora arrivato...--Dario2498 18:41, ago 11, 2010 (UTC) Scusa se ti rispondo adesso, ma domani parto per la Sargdegna e ritornerò il 28 agosto. Comunque per importanza la migliore è quella di DoubleDuck, ma quella di Giobbe il minatore è veramante simpatica (anche perchè un raro momento in cui Paperino supera Gastone. Adirittura nel finale Paperino dice: ) Poi fai tu, sei il fondatore, l' unico sysop e il "capo". Arrivederci. Ciao--Dario2498 19:13, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) Numero utenti?? Ciao, volevo chiederti:ma quanti utenti siamo, per ora??? Comunque io avrei una proposta, potremmo unire questo progetto al progetto http://coa.inducks.org, in questa maniera potremmo far consultare agli utenti tutte le storie che citiamo negli articoli tramite bdei link Volevo anche chiederti: come faccio ad inserire delle immagini??? Io sto cercando di scrivere le informazioni base su tutti i personaggi Disney, ma l'impresa è alquanto dura, mancano: Spennacchiotto Topolino Minni Pluto Tip e Tap Eta Beta Brigitta(?) Giovani Marmotte INSERIRE IMMAGINI Ma io intendo inserire immagini negli articoli, comunque, dopo la tua risposta, x oggi credo che finirò di fare articoli, riprenderò domani. Floyd Gottfredson Ho aggiunto la voce Floyd Gottfredson, ma per un autore del genere ci vanno più informazioni, rispetto a quelle di wikipedia, perchè non si può fare solo copia e incolla. Wikipedia Ho cercato di aggiungere il sito come voce di wikipedia, ma non sapevo cosa scrivere, per cui l'articolo non è stato accetttato. Tu che sei il fondatore, prova a scrivere qualcosa, se accettano l'articolo, servirebbe a fare un po'di pubblicità. P.S. ho cercato di aggiungere la voce sull'alieno Etcì (quello allergico alle bugie), ma non ho trovato informazioni CIao!!! Vocia Scusa, come faccio a far identificare una voce con più nomi??? Ad esempio, ho fatto la pagina Gancio il dritto, ma se uno cerca solo Gancio non la trova, come si fa????? Grazie mille!!! A proposito, li hai mandati gli mp ai moderatori del papersera? Se vuoi lo faccio io Giorgio Cavazzano Sto creando una pagina su Giorgio cavazzano, ma e ancora in fase di costruzione, vorrei chiederti come fare a fare l'; indice di un'articolo Sezione Topolinia A me vabene se creiamo una sezione Topolinia, anche xke le informazioni sui personaggi Topi nel sito sono già parecchie. Ma cosa intendi per capo??? Comunque volevo proporti di aggiungere anche una sezione disegnatori e una sceneggiatori. P.S. per evitare inconvenienti com quello di ieri sera si dovrebbe fare come su wiki: per modificare o aggiungere un articolo ci va l'approvazione di un moderatore.che ne dici??? Per il progetto Topolinia a me va benissimo!!!!! Comunque io intendevo dire che per gli utenti non registrati le modifiche vadano approvate da qualcuno di noi, ma non so se è fattibile. P.S. l'articolo su Cavazzano, a tuo parere, va bene??? Potresti aggiungere le foto, non capisco come fare. Le immagini le ho caricate ma come faccio a inserirle??? Io per oggi lascio, mi riconnetterò domani o dopodomani al massimo A mio parere sono da inserire: Topolino Kid Top de Tops Topolinda Topolino Tip e Tap Marshall Mouse Matilda Mouse Minni Pippus Augustus Sfrizzo de Pippis Pappo Gilberto de Pippis Sport Goofy Pluto Rock Sassi Patrizia e Patrizio Porcelli Nocciola Pacuvio Eurasia Tost Oscar Boom Professor Enigm Zenobia SuperGilberto Vespa Vermiglia Plottigat Pierino e Pieretto Topesio Felice il bel gagà Pirata Orango Doctor Kranz Vito Doppioscherzo Giuseppe Tubi DA Approfondire Gottfredson A me va benissimo, ti ho scritto solo x pianificare il "lavoro", l'unica cosa è che ci vorrà un po' di tempo perchè per personaggi come Topolino e Minni le informazioni sono tantissime, e vanno sapute filtrare. Ok, perfetto. Progetto Topolinia Tolgo dalle cose da fare le pagine a cui sto lavorando, che senno mi si sballa tutto il testo, va bene? Progetto Topolinia Ma finora abbiamo avuto qualche visitatore oltre al troll???? Ok, io sto andando avanti scrivendo articoli sui personaggi di Topolinia, anche se sono principalmente abbozzi, poi li linko nel progetto. Non si può trovare un modo di vedere quanti visitatori vengono??? Comunque converrebbe scrivere un articolo su Paperpedia su wikipedia, così è più facile trovare il sito da google. Cosa ne dici di linkare le storie all'I.N.D.U.C.K.S., però bisognerebbe chiedere ai moderatori del sito INDUCKS il permesso Stavo cercando altre informazioni su Gottfredson ma non ho trovato nulla oltre alle cose su wiki. Però adesso vado a guardare sui volumi gli anni d'oro di TOpolino, dovrei trovare qualcosa. Come faccio a creare una pagina disambigua?? Matilda Mouse e Mortimer Mouse. Sì, 2 ma non sono di primaria importanza, prima è meglio concentrarsi su cose più rilevanti. Ok, va bene, magari toglierei il passato remoto, ma vedi tu. Esatto, ma comunque è una piccolezza. Rimangono solamente più 9 voci da scrivere per il progetto Topolinia, poi bisongerà approfondirle tutte, comunque siamo a buon punto Quale storia ti è piaciuta di più di questo numero di Topolino???io credo quella di topolinia, della coppia faraci pastrovicchio, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più invece da vitaliano-cavazzano (non tanto per i disegni, quanto per la sceneggiatura, non al livello di vitaliano), e da cimino-chierichini, quest'ultimo sta mostrando qualche incertezza a tratti in alcune tavole. A proposito, bisognerebbe aggiungere l'articolo topolinia 20802 alll'enciclopedia!!! Nonappena finito con quello che resta da fare nel progetto Topolinia provedderò!!! Vado in vacanza fino a domenica, per cui mi riconnetterò lunedì gRAZIE mille!!!! Il progetto è veramente a buon punto, manca poco!!! Comunque volevo chiederti di creare un forum per rendere più semplici le discussioni. Potremmo chiamrlo il Bar di Poldo (quello dove va Bum BUm Ghigno), anche se non mi piace un granchè Benissimo, tutte le voci del progetto sono state completat (sui coniugi porcelli, non si trova nulla, io li ho messi li caso mai passasse uno esperto), ora bisogna "solo" approfondire, secondo me in due o tre mesi il progetto sarà completo MI spiegheresti come creare delle nuove discussioni nelbar? Ne ho creata una nel bar Topolinia, ma non ci riesco, grazie--Paperoga 4 ever 18:01, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Stile enciclopedia Ciao Paperino, volevo avvertirti che secondo la pagina di spiegazione per attivare lo stile Monobook i bordi sono rotondi, mentre a me risultano quadrati!?--CAF 15:00, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) Ritorno e numero utenti Grazie mille per le buone vacanze, ho letto solo ora l'augurio. Vedo che qui gli utenti sono aumentati. Oltre a me e a te, quanti e quali altri utenti attivi ci sono? --Dario2498 11:47, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, vedo con piacere che siamo diventati da 2 a 4. Scusa se ti ho risposto adesso perchè sono stato impegnato nel pomeriggio. Guardando le pagine (e le relative discussioni) ho capito che è arrivato un troll. Chi era? --Dario2498 19:18, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Rovistando la cronologia discussioni,ho capito era lui, vero? --Dario2498 19:47, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Spero che l'abbia bloccato all'infinito: erano modifiche volgari e dannose per l'enciclopedia. --Dario2498 19:57, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok,ok. Comunque la voce Carl Barks è in bacheca. Ho dato il mio voto e una proposta.--Dario2498 20:08, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Benissimo. Carlo, potresti sproteggere e poi semi-proteggere anche Paperino e Paperopoli?--Dario2498 20:19, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, perfetto. Ah, un'altra cosa:dovremmo fissare il quorum per la votazione per le voci in vetrina. Va bene 50% + 1 voto? Ovvero: quando saremo di più ci saranno alcuni non favorevoli. Se i favorevoli sono la metà dei votenti + 1 voto, la voce va in vetrina. Tu che ne pensi?.--Dario2498 20:31, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Una settimana va benissimo però devessere ASSOLUTAMENTE in Pagina Principale. Cmq ora scusami ma devi aspettare 30 minuti perchè devo cenare.--Dario2498 20:42, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Scusami, ma ho letto solo ora il tuo avviso. Buona notte anche a te, anche se misono accorto che le pagine Paperino e Paperopoli sono ancora protette, nonostante la grafica dei lucchetti. Ne parliamo domani, mandami un mex quando stai connesso. Buonanotte.--Dario2498 20:57, ago 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Carlo, scusa se ti rispondo adesso perchè non questa mattinata mi sono potuto connettere su Internet. Creamo questa pagina per discutere del quorum voti in bacheca? Quando ti riconnetti (se adesso non sei già connesso) mandammi un messaggio nella mia pagina di discussioni--Dario2498 11:35, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Per favore elimini Telebug, e PaperPedia Wiki:Discaimer?--Dario2498 12:08, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Scusa la pagina era Tulebug,--Dario2498 12:14, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Senti, dobbiamo decidere il quorum (per me 50%+1), durata (per me 1 settimana, avviso su Pagina Principale e PaperSera), requisiti di voto (da discutere). Inoltre dovremmo creare il Bar di PaperPedia Wiki.--Dario2498 12:22, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Lo chiamiamo PaperForum (corrispondente a questo)? Per creare una discussione useremo questo termine: es: PaperForum/Discussione:Quorum e requisiti voti in Bacheca--Dario2498 12:36, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ora scusami, sono devo andare a mangiare. Ci sentiamo dopo.--Dario2498 12:36, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sono tornato. In efetti un nome del genere sarebbe bello, ma quando si discute secondo me dovrebbe tenere il nome: Bar:/Discussione:x. Non pensi?--Dario2498 14:05, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) :::A questo punto, è deciso. Creamo la pagina Bar?--Dario2498 17:07, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eureka(!):creamo i bar tematici Disegnatore,Topolinia,Paperi e il bar generale che parla di PaperPedia? :-)--Dario2498 17:32, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) beh, io devo andare. Ci sentiamo domani.--Dario2498 18:05, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stile enciclopedia Ciao paperino, grazie per la risposta. Comunque io uso un Mac con Safari 5... --CAF 13:23, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) P.s. Come mai non si riesce più a modificare la voce su Barks? --CAF 13:23, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Disegnatori Volevo proporti di creare un progetto Disegnatori, in cui creare tutti gli articoli sui disegnatori più conosciuti Benissimo, grazie mlle, in effetti i colori sono un po'forti ma non è un problema. Comunque, nonstante lo stile monobook, non si riesce a vedere in stile wiki, ho letto che bisogna installare mozilla, non ci sono altre soluzioni? Ho scritto la voce su Luciano Bottaro, secondo te va bene?? Grazie ciao--Paperoga 4 ever 13:21, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Secondo te, con qualche miglioria, può entrare in bacheca??? Quali sono le lacune, secondo te??? Ok, grazie mille!!! Mi sono permesso di modiicare alcune cose sulla pagina Progetto:Disegnatori, spero di non avere fatto male. Bisongerebbe trovare delle icone per il Progetto:Topolinia e quello disegnatori, e, secondo me, bisognerebbe creare i progetti Sceneggiatori e Paperopoli (importante per creare le voci sugli ultimi personaggi.--Paperoga 4 ever 12:16, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Un disegno o una foto che diventi il simbolo del progetto. Comunque sei daccordo sui due progetti da creare? Per il progetto disegnatori ho trovato questa e questa Per quello topolinia questa P.S. dopo che hai letto il messaggio cancella le immagini che ti rovinano la pagina discussioni :-) Non appena ho un po' di tempo faccio una voce su Tony Strobl, purtroppo ultimamente non sono riuscito a fare molto perchè ero molto impegnato Barks/Re: stile enciclopedia Ciao, grazie per sblocco temporaneo. Ho fatto tutte le modifiche che ritenevo giuste. Comunque ho scaricato Firefox per mac, e lì in effetti vedo i menu rotondi. --CAF 13:39, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: PaperPedia:Bar Molto bello! Buona idea! ciao --CAF 10:18, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) :A proposito, perché non metti in evidenza il link al bar? --CAF 17:39, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: PaperPedia:Bar Molto bello! Buona idea! ciao --CAF 10:18, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) :A proposito, perché non metti in evidenza il link al bar? --CAF 17:39, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) PaperPedia:Bar Finalmente abbiamo il Bar. Grazie mille per averlo creato!--Dario2498 10:12, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) :Per discutere il quorum di voto clicca qui--Dario2498 10:35, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Chi avvisa a Paperoga e a CAF della discussione?--Dario2498 11:06, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok--Dario2498 11:11, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Di che cosa mi dovrei sentire libero di modificare :-D?--Dario2498 11:23, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::ah, ok. Grazie mille--Dario2498 11:37, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Non credi sia opportuno creare anche questo?--Dario2498 14:16, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto Template:cancella subito/Template:A Ho appena creato , ma non è uguale a questo. La colpa è di PaperPedia (o del software di Wikia) o è un errore mio? Grazie mille.--Dario2498 14:51, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Grazie mille, gentilissimo.--Dario2498 14:56, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Grazie mille, volevo farlo io, ma l' abbiamo fatto contemporaneamente, ancora grazie...:-)--Dario2498 15:16, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Per me va benissimo... Volevo usarlo per l' Energia Bla Bla di cui non si capisce granchè....--Dario2498 15:20, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Anche se sarebbe adatto il template:da aiutare...--Dario2498 15:23, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Scusa, pensi che sia simile al template:s, il cancella subilto o l' A?--Dario2498 ::No. Il template:A è una via di mezzo fra il cancella subito e l' abbozzo. Se non viene aiutata entro 10 giorni, si vota per la cancellazione. Quelli con il template:S sono accettibili, quelli con cancella subito no, quelli con A da aiutare a più presto, se non si vuole rischiare l'inacettibilità.--Dario2498 16:30, set 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Per me quella pagina è da cancellare. Vorrei ampliarla, ma non ricordo bene l'episodio. Detto così non si capisce cosa c'entra con PaperPedia. Quando le voci stanno messe così male, si vota dopo 10 giorni. Su Wiki, naturalmente. Poi su questo lo decidi tu.--Dario2498 16:42, set 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, è vero, non ricordavo. Basterebbe scrivere questo e diventerebbe uno stub--Dario2498 17:02, set 1, 2010 (UTC) utente wiki nella sua sandbox ha PaPerPedia Ma sei tu Paperone94 su wikipedia?--Dario2498 17:05, set 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. Comunque non credo che saremo su it.wiki già adesso. Siamo solo in 4 e con 184 pagg.--Dario2498 17:30, set 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah...Ma vedo che qualcuno l' aveva già scritto, ma Guidomac l'ha cancellato...--Dario2498 17:46, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Sei stato tu?--Dario2498 17:46, set 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oppure CAF. comunque devo andare, mi riconnetterò alle 20:30.--Dario2498 17:51, set 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bè oggi ho finito. Ci sentiamo domani.--Dario2498 10:55, set 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Io non sono stato. --CAF 16:01, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Avviso Scusa se ti rispondo adesso, mi sono appena connesso: sono stato impegnato questa mattina.--Dario2498 10:55, set 3, 2010 (UTC) : criterio 8/Chiarire Che ne pensi di aggiungere il criterio 8 corrispondente al 17 di it.wiki? Inoltre non ho capito bene il criterio 4 (cos'è il punto di vista Disney?)...--Dario2498 12:26, set 3, 2010 (UTC) :ah, ok. buon pranzo ci sentiamo dopo.--Dario2498 12:30, set 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Però potrebbe servire e poi non ci sono limiti di spazio...--Dario2498 15:04, set 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Chiarimento è un meta-template...--Dario2498 15:07, set 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. Che chiarimento da solo non serve a niente (come Avviso) e che chiarire senza chiarimento è inutile.--Dario2498 15:14, set 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sì, ma da solo è quasi inutile, è usato più come template in un altro template...--Dario2498 15:20, set 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, ci darò un occhiata. A proposito, nel Bar dove parliamo del voto è rimasta in discussione solo ladurata. Da 7 giorni siamo arrivati a 2. A questo punto tu che ne pensi?--Dario2498 15:27, set 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Infatti. Quando Carl Barks entro in vetrina ci vollero solo 4 ore... E comunque CAF mi ha preceduto: volevo mettere segnalare io Don Rosa in vetrina, ma...--Dario2498 15:44, set 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, la votazione comincia domani allle 13. Quella della settimana subito...--Dario2498 15:44, set 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Io devo andare. Mi riconnetterò stasera. Comunque: ho scelto la storia della settimana, ho dato la mia sulla formattazione testo e devi specificare quanti giorni esatti vuoi come dutata (2 giorni, giusto? tenendo conto che l' ultima è durata 4 ore)--Dario2498 16:10, set 3, 2010 (UTC) PaperPedia: o PaperPedia Wiki: ? Ciao Carlo. Mi sono accorto di una cosa. Ovvero che alcune pagine di servizio cominciano con PaperPedia:XXX (che risulta come voce ns0, ma è più diffusa), altre con PaperPedia Wiki:YYY (che risulta in modo corretto come pagina di servizio). Penso che dovremmo uniformare le pagine in Paperpedia Wiki: e mettere un redirect a PaperPedia:. Tu che ne pensi?--Dario2498 18:33, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Sono esattamente una: la pagina pricipale...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 19:34, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Comunque tu hai votato la storia della settimana e Don Rosa in Bacheca?--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 19:37, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato una pagina PaperPedia WIKI: questa, che creai io...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 19:49, set 4, 2010 (UTC) E Rosa l'hai votato?--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 19:55, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Inoltre ho notato una cosa: Carl Barks è ancora sprottetto (perchè CAF non era ancora auto-convalidato). Protesti semi-proteggerlo?--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 20:15, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Ora Ciao paperino. Hai notato che nella firma l'ora è indietro di due ore? --CAF 17:49, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Sì, me ne sono accorto anch'io. Ho messo il fuso orario su Roma, ma niente.--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 19:44, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Sìsì, ho provato a modificare adesso, ma stava già salvato su Roma... Eppure ad ogni utente quando firma con 4 tilde risulta con il fuso orario di 2 ore prima... Credo che questo sia l'orario portoghese ma non ne sono sicuro...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 20:30, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Scusa se ti disturbo di nuovo, ma adesso i template sono come quelli di Wikipedia! Sei un genio! Volevo solo chiederti perchè cancella subito non è come gli altri...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 21:00, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Se era un rimprovero scusa, volevo essere utile, se era un ringraziamento... prego.. Spero solo di che non te la sia presa...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 11:21, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Comunque, scherzi a parte, era un rimprovero o un ringraziamento?--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 11:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok....--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 12:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Assenza Ok, cercherò di gestire la situazione...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 12:14, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Scuola A me è cominciata stamattina (abito in Puglia, vicino Bari, per la precisione ad Andria, ora capoluogo della sesta provincia pugliese) e sono uscito un po' prima perchè lunedì è la festa patronale. Neanch' io, sinceramente, sarò molto su PaperPedia. Scusa se ti rispondo adesso ma sono stato molto impegnato (compiti delle vacanze in arretrato fatti l'ultimo giorno... XD)--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 10:34, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Anche per me la stessa cosa.--Paperoga 4 ever 14:46, set 17, 2010 (UTC) Invece la festa patronale da noi comincia stasera (evvai!) e finisce lunedì. Quindi tu sei della parte meridionale della provincia di Cuneo, giusto?--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 10:43, set 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok. Meno male che adesso è sabato. Comunque riguardo PaperPedia (da quando è cominciata la scuola era letteralmente deserta, ora sto un po' contribuendo) ho aperto una nuova discussione. Per favore dacci un'occhiata. Grazie.--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 12:11, set 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ho visto che sei d'accordo con me. Comunque devo pranzare. Mi riconnetterò oggi pomeriggio.--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 12:23, set 18, 2010 (UTC) Nuovi template Sono qui apposta... comunque come noti ho creato anche se non sono sicuro che serva attualmente. Comunque penso che quando saremo più grandi dovremo creare un template chiamato Template:Copyright Disney e uno con i vari template (sopratutto GFDL e CC-BY-SA 3.0) per le immagini copiate da wikipedia...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 15:33, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) :Così Speciale:Carica è perfetto!--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 15:49, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Il template l'ho creato, ho provato su un file riguardante SuperPippo il template e sembra che non sia esteticamente brutto. Io ora devo andare, ciao.--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 16:14, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Sono in cerca di siti Wikia interessati ad uno scambio link/banner per aumentare le visite e la popolarità di entrambi. Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. --Eowang 16:29, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Paolino Paperino! Ho notato questa wiki e credo che contribuirò ma non con continuità perchè lavoro già su altre wiki. Axel 8 Prego! Avrei in mente una cosa: io ho fondato una wiki su PK, vuoi che pubblicizzi PaperPedia li sopra? Axel 8 Grazie! Se avrò consigli li darò certamente! Perdona la mia ingoranza: cos'è un banner? Axel 8 Ah no...non ci ho mai provato. Io ho fatto cosi! sulla pagina principale. Conosci un po' la saga di PK? Axel 8 Ok grazie lo stesso =)! Axel 8 Ho intenzione di creare una lista nella quale scriverò tutte le storie nelle quali macchia nera è apparso. Se vai un attimo sulla pagina di MN ci sono delle storie i cui titoli non ricordo ma, momentaneamente, ho messo una piccola descirzione. Se tu conosci il titolo di quelle storie potresti aggiungerli? Io ci metterò un po' a stillare la lista perchè devo riguardare tutti i numeri di Topolino dal primo all'ultimo....un lavorone! Ma almento verrà creata una bella pagina. In contemporanea ho intenzione di creare la pagina su "Topolino e il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera" a menco che non esista già. Axel 8 Penso che se esistesse un elenco di storie disney, non sarebbe catalogato in base alle apparizioni dei personaggi ma in base all'autore o disegnatore che le ha scrite o disegnate. Axel 8 Bene grazie! E tu? Non ti preoccupare se non ci sei molto, d'altronde alla wiki si può contribuire quando si ha tempo! Io per 4 giorni riesco a scrivere al pomeriggio perchè a scuola ho il monteore, cioè saltiamo moltissimi periodi di lezione quindi ci affibbiano meno compiti ed ho la possibilità di scrivere sulla Rete. Dalla prossima settimana però non riuscirò a scrivere il pomeriggio per via dei compiti. Conosci il videogame "Kingdom Hearts"? Axel 8 Mi interesserebbe portare da un'altra wiki un particolare Template per le frasi. Posso portarlo? Se si, esiste una pagina sui template di questa wiki? Axel 8 Grazie! Così posso vedere se il template che cerco c'è! Axel 8 Se ho cercato bene il template che cercavo non c'era e l'ho caricato. http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Citazione_2 ti dimostro a cosa serve nella pagina di Vito Doppioscherzo. Axel 8 Grazie mille! Comunque se per caso capita che ve ne sia uno uguale ugualissimo, puoi eliminarlo ed indicarmi il link. Axel 8 Un banner può essere questa immagine? Axel 8 ps. stò cominciando il lavoro di creare la lista per le storie di Macchia Nera! Grazie anche a te! Axel 8 Sì ho visto grazie! Credevo di averti già risposto qui sopra =)! Macchia non è ancora completo sempre per via della lista, però adesso scriverò anche sulla pagina di Doppioscherzo, un altro dei miei preferiti nemici! Axel 8 Ciao Paolino Paperino! Ultimamente non mi sono proprio fatto sentire, scusami. Ho visto che realizzare una ricerca su tutti i topolino che possiedo è infattibile infattibile in quanto la scuola è sempre di mezzo. Ho trovato forse un sistema più rapido per la ricerca sulle storie di Macchia Nera. Ti farò sapere appena avrò finito la lista! Axel 8 Già pure per me la scuola è sempre di mezzo. Io vado in un liceo dove studio Scienze Sociali e poi finirò nel ramo della Comunicazione (in pratica ti forniscono le basi per essere un giornalista). E tu? Ho trovato il modo di trovare tutte le storie nelle quali compare macchia nera ma sono tantissime e credo che un elenco di storie sia poco utile in una pagina che deve essere informativa. Vorrei intanto elencare solamente quelle di produzione italiana (a parte la prima storia nella quale MN compare che è americana). Axel 8 Anche tu allora sei ben impegnato! Ottima idea! Seguirò il tuo consiglio di creare una pagina nella quale sono presenti tutte le storie nelle quali è apparso Macchia Nera! Axel 8 AIUTO! Ciao, sono Paperoga 4 ever, ti ricordi?? Scusa se non sono stato più molto attivo sulla wiki ma ho perso un po di interesse nei fumetti... Volevo chiederti, se ti interessa la formula uno, ho creato questa wiki it.formulauno.wikia.com, mi servirebbe una mano, soprattutto per quel che riguarda i template e i codici, con cui, come avevi visto, non me la cavo molto...Alonso the king 13:28, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo footer Ciao! Sono un utente di One Piece Wiki. Ho recentemente creato un nuovo template "footer" per dare visibilità a tutte le wiki italiane su manga e fumenti, e ho aggiunto anche la vostra wiki, qindi se volete aggiungerlo anche voi alla pagina principale, lo trovate qui. Per aggiungerlo digitate dove lo volete mettere. C'è anche una versione verticale ( ), per maggiori informazioni leggete questa pagina. Ciao! Leviathan_89 15:58, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Disponibilità ﻿Ehilà ciao! Sarò disposto ad aiutarti nel tuo progetto per rilanciare PaperPedia! Dalla prossima settimana in poi io sarò libero il pomeriggio e ti potrò aiutare. Però lavoro già su altri siti quindi farò un po' di cose alla volta (vado avanti anche poco con Pk wiki...). Antonio è già la seconda volta che mi vandalizza la wiki (la prima è stata la peggiore, un vero disastro!). Ho già in mente di occuparmi di Vito Doppioscherzo. Ho pensato che fare un elenco di storie nelle quali appare Macchia Nera mi sembra un po' inutile...magari metteremo dei link verso INDUKS! Per PK wiki: per ora io direi di lasciarle staccate, perchè il mondo di PK è molto ampio e, secondo me, è meglio lasciarli separati. Metterò dei link che, al posto di andare su wikipedia, giungano qui su PaperPedia (tipo Zio Paperone, Qui, Quo e Qua...). Da domani incominciamo! Parlami comunque del tuo progetto per il rilancio! Axel 8 Se volevi interessarti a PK questo sito è il più interessante e puoi anche leggerti anche i fumetti della serie! http://pkhack.altervista.org/. Forse sembra una risposta un po' dura quella qua sopra? Non vorrei averti detto qualcosa di male... Axel 8 Ottimo! =)! Io già da oggi ti aiuterò! Sono più esperto nei personaggi più che nei disegnatori e negli autori (cioè conosco i loro nomi ma sul loro conto...0-). Già quando vedi che un coglione qualsiasi ti vandalizza una pagina dopo che ci hai lavorato con cura per mesi ti viene proprio da inca****ti!! Meno male che le pagine conservano tutta la cronologia delle modifiche! Ti ringrazio per i vari link che metterai alle pagine riguardanti Pk, potrai farlo con calma perchè sopra quella wiki vado un po' a rilento in quanto aiuto altri utenti su altre wiki che conoscono la saga e verranno a darmi una mano se prima gliela do io. Per ora vorrei un'attimo terminare Villa Rosa e vorreri sistemare Vito Doppioscherzo prima di iniziare le altre pagine...in effetti per la lista ci ho pensato sopra e mi sono pure detto io: per Paperino e Topolino come faremo?? Così proporrei di linkare solamente le storie più famose (come appunto Paperinik il Diabolico Vendicatore) o per Macchia Nera ci metteremo "Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera" e "Topolino e il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera". Ciao a più tardi! Axel 8 Affiliazione Eccomi qua, come vedi ho già fatto una modifica. Dunque, il nostro banner lo trovi nelle altre wiki a noi affiliate, mentre il tuo lo puoi inserire tra le nostre immagini che poi io lo metto tra gli affiliati. --Pmbarbieri 10:55, giu 21, 2011 (UTC) Per quel che mi ricordi, sì, ma Howard aveva già avuto l'idea: quando compare per la prima volta Rockerduck figlio che prende in giro Paperone, Howard dice "Mio figlio John ha un problema che un robusto frustino sistemerebbe". E poi mandava John a comprarlo di persona. --Pmbarbieri 11:33, giu 21, 2011 (UTC) Personalmente, adoro alla follia quella scena. Piemme, vedo che anche tu hai Paperdinastia -> 11:35, giu 21, 2011 (UTC) Sono contento che ti sia piaciuta l'idea! Adesso la termino e ci aggiungo anche una galleria crecando le immagini qua e la per internet! Axel 8 Grazie per la segnalazione del link! Ho visto che ha comunque un buon prezzo...io ne ho visti di veramente molto peggio! Prezzi che proprio non hanno senso! Axel 8 Io li ho direttiamente copiati, quindi sono solo rossi. Potrei però provare a colorarli di blu se non viene un lavoro orrendo =). Ho trovato un articolo interessante che mi ha colpito se ti interessa leggerlo: http://www.papersera.net/articoli/aIn4.php. Ci sentiamo dopo perchè vado a cena, ciao ps. sì la grafica è migliorata moltissimo! Axel 8 Anche io come te sono cresciuto leggendo Topolino ed imparando nuovi termini grazie alle storie di Gudio Martina (infatti non sopporto chi giudica negativamente il fumetto se prima non ha letto almeno le storie più avvnincenti!). Purtroppo ho letto su wikipedia che esiste una associazione di "genitori" che segnalano pezzi di cartoni animato o fumetti come non adatti ai loro figli e ne richiedono la censura. Solamente che se si vanno a censurare pure le vecchie storie non ha più senso, perchè quella che ne verrà fuori è tutta un'altra cosa! Oltretutto i termini più difficili da comprendere e un po' più duri davano un po' di serietà anche ai personaggi disney senza che fossero troppo banali! Oggi purtroppo non vedo create delle grandi storie che sappiano appassinare, ho visto solamente Casty ricreare quell'atmosfera dei vecchi anni, perchè per me le sue storie si avvicinano molto a quelle di Romano Scarpa (come pure il suo disegno), ha inventato personaggi interessanti come Vuto Doppioscherzo, Eurasia Tost, le Lepri Viola (uno spunto per una storia accattivante), ha rimesso in gioco la Spia Poeta con grande maestria e ha ridato slancio al vero aspetto noir di Macchia Nera facendolo tornare un nemico temibile per Topolino! Poi credo che anche lui stia cominciando ad avere poca inventiva: Pippo Fortunificato è ua storia abbastanza caria (per me, poi se tu hai un giudizio diversi ribatti pure =)) ma non è del suo calibro; in Topolino e la Rivolta delle Didascalie mi aspettavo qualcosa di più, perchè fare una storia con le didascalie che si ribellano dovrebbero venire in mente delle idee fantastiche! Un autore che vedo ancora utilizzare un linguaggio colto è Rodolfo Cimino ma i termini che usa sono più che altro in ambito finanziario; anche Rodolfo mi piace ancora, pur sapendo già più o meno lo schema di composizione di una storia. La saga più bella che l'autore ha creato è quella tra Paperino e Reginella, una vera storia d'amore che è piaciuta a tutti i miei familiari, per non parlare dei Racconti intorno al Fuoco di Nonna Papera! Fantastici !(commozione!). Penso che se gli autori Disney non torneranno sui loro passi, credo che il fumetto perderà un po'la sua qualità che ha avuto in passato (oltretutto ha un prezzo parecchio alto, ma questo è un altro discorso) e io non voglio che accada assolutamente, perchè il Topo è da sempre il fumetto che ha accompagnato le vicende accadute in italia dalla fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ed è sempre stato apprezzato da tutte le generazioni proprio per le sue storie avvincenti (ricordiamo che Martina ha scritto pure L'Inferno di Topolino! Un vero sforzo di concentrazione riportare un racconto in terzine! In questa parentesi metto pure Paperiliade, un'altro suo capolavoro!). Ciao e perdona il messaggio troppo lungo! Axel 8 Già hai ragione! Ora che mi ci fai pensare il finale è proprio inaspettato =)! Spero che i nuovi autori riescano a trovare nuove idee da proporre! Ah avrei una domanda da farti, se per caso lo sai: ma è vero che Don Rosa ha fatto morire Zio Paperone? Axel 8 Cavolo! Don Rosa ha fatto proprio l'atto che nessun autore ha avuto il coraggio di fare: far morire un personaggio dalla fama di Zio Paperone! Penso che non si potrà mai creare la storia della morte di un personaggio disney, perchè ci vorrebbe proprio una "grande mente" che sappia creare una storia che commouova e che sia accettata da tutti i fan, evitando le critiche tipo "è troppo banale", "è troppo corta", "il finale sembra affrettato" ecc. Grazie per la segnalazione dell'immagine! Axel 8 Grazie! Prometto di non scomparire all'improvviso come ho fatto prima =)! Adesso ho giuso un attimo di tempo per occuparmi del logo e guardare il Template quote! Io non riesco a visualizzarlo il logo e provo a reinserirlo. Ti faccio sapere! Axel 8 Il logo non rispetta le dimensioni richieste...te lo aggiusto subito! Axel 8 Ah no purtroppo ho solo explorer su questo pc! Comunque ti sto creando un logo rettangolare e dopo te lo mostro. Axel 8 Perdona l'ignoranza: come si fa a svuotare la cache? Ci sentiamo dopo! (ottimo lavoro con le virgolette blu! Avevi regione s'intonano meglio!) Axel 8 Già in effetti quello rettangolare è un po' piccolo mentre in quello quadrato è più leggibile! Ho svuotato la cache ma niente da fare...comunque se tu lo vedi siamo a posto! Magari a me si visualizzerà più tardi oppure lo osserverò quando utilizzerò Google Chrome. Axel 8 Tipo salvare una pagina come se fosse una immagine? Axel 8 Ho messo la funzione Monobook ed in questo modo riesco a vedere il logo ma mi è un po' scomoda questa funzione così mantengo quella vecchia. Axel 8 Ho premuto STAMP ma non accade niente...sai per caso se si salva direttamente in qualche cartella o si apre una nuova finestra? Axel 8 Ho una soluzione diversa: vai su "preferenze" e metti lo stile nuovo di wikipedia al posto del monobook, solo giusto un attimo per vedere come appare il logo. Axel 8 Eccola qua! Io continuo ad utilizzarlo perchè mi è più comodo, e poi ho moltri altri utenti con cui scrivo che utilizzano questo stile. Ognuo ha comunque le sue preferenze =). Axel 8 Mi è venuta una idea: se io provo a caricare il logo che ti ho mostrato qua sopra, proviamo a vedere se non si sovrappone a quello che hai realizzato tu? Così in questo modo in tutti e due gli stili si potrà visualizzare. Axel 8 Sì, attendo la tua risposta per la pen'ultima discussione che ti ho scritto. Perdonami ma siamo scoordinati nel risponderci =). Axel 8 Fatto, dimmi se il logo è cambiato! Axel 8 Sì, guarda. Se nei prossimi giorni si sovrappone all'altro logo, dimmelo che lo tolgo. Axel 8 Ah grazie! Inverto solo le due scritte e lo metto! Axel 8 Cronache dal pianeta T Ciao! Volevo domandarti: secondo te, promette bene questa nuova saga? Io sarei molto ottimista! Inoltre Sciarrone lo si vede poco realizzare storie per Topolino in questo momento e trovo che il suo disegno dia slancio alla storia (mi piace troppo come disegna Macchia Nera!). Axel 8 Già pure io mi ero stupito che la storia continuasse due mesi dopo l'uscita delle prime due puntate! Ho notato che sulla prossima copertina c'è scritto che il sito di Topolino sarà più moderno e il Topo altrettanto. Credo che utilizzino la storia per rilanciare un nuovo Topolino. Peccato però che abbaino fatto attendere ben due mesi perchè le puntate tornino sul fumetto, non ricordo nemmeno se in passato sia accaduto una cosa del genere. ﻿Comunque ecco il link del prossimo in uscita http://www.disney.it/publishing/topolinomagazine/#/edicola/oggi/2902.jsp. Penso che questa saga assomigli a quella dei Wizard's of Mickey e credo che avrà successo! Axel 8 Già speriamo! Immagino che il segreto di Fantomuis possa essere un altro elemento importante che riguardi questo misterioso personaggio e che zio paperone metta alla prova i suoi nipoti (ne avevo letta una di Barks dove ZP nascondeva delle pentole piene di monete d'oro ed osservava come i suoi parenti decidevano di investirle). Ah, ho trovato quasi tutte le storie del Pirata Orango, mi manca solo quella di un numero che non possiedo (sigh, ho un piccolo buco che andrebbe rattoppato!). Ti ringrazio per la proposta su Guido Martina! Però ti devo prima dire quanta conoscenza possiedo: ciò che so dell'autore l'ho letto su wikipedia ma dovrei avere un libro in cui se ne parla, purtroppo stavo cercando i Maestri Disney Oro dedicato a GM ma me lo ero fatto soffiare per questione di tempo e soldi; speravo di saperne molto di più sul maestro. Però posso sempre realizzare un mio discorso e di storie da lui realizzate ne so a bizzeffe. Per adesso realizzo un abozzo della pagina nel mio sandbox, e, terminata la pagina, la creerò! Axel 8. p.s. è un peccato che Giorgio Cavazzano attualmente realizzi poche storie su Topolino...ogni tanto il suo stile ci vorrebbe per ridare la carica al Topo! Grazie mille =)! Voglio fare proprio un bel lavoro su questa pagina...la voglio realizzare per bene su tutto quello che so! Axel 8 Affido Certo la terrò d'occhio =) ed andrò avanti! Io non ci sarò dall'11 al 17, ma credo che durante l'11 non capiterà il finimondo. Grazie per il tuo aiuto sulla storia di Orango! Io sto ancora cercando quelle di Spectrus perchè i miei ultimi numeri di Topolino sono un po' in disordine. Sai, non so proprio cosa sia l'AgCom...se per caso si riferisce alle immagini direi che tutto dovrebbe essere ok, perchè le abbiamo prese da internet quindi in un pubblico dominio. Sai ho acquistato D.U.C.K. che mi avevi segnalato e sto trovando la trama molto interessante! Si può proprio considerare Don Rosa il successore di Carl Barks! Axel 8 Un utente più esperto di me ha inserito sulla pikappa wiki una serie di template riguardo il copyright, perchè tutte le immagini di pk caricate e che caricherò sono protette da copyright. Ecco il link generale per farti una idea: ﻿http://it.itpikappa.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Template_sul_copyright Axel 8. Ho deciso: ritorno Ok, ho deciso... Ritorno a contribuire su questa enciclopedia! Scusami, ma me ne ero completamente dimenticato, perché per un certo periodo non c'era più nessuno e ho lasciato il progetto...--'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! quack! 15:54, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Stavolta ti scrivo qui perchè non devo parlare solo di Paperone, ma di alcune cose che non mi convincono su questa wikia. Per prima cosa, di Lutero non me ne importa nulla, fosse per me potrebbero chiamarlo anche Cicciolina Lutero, ma Scrooge McDuck è Paperon'e' de' Paperoni. Passiamo ora ad altre cose: # Perchè alcuni nomi hanno il cognome e altri no? Esempio: Pippo è alla pagina "Pippo", ma suo nipote Gilberto, al posto di chiamarlo "Gilberto", lo chiamate "Gilberto de Pippis". Direi che dovete scegliere: o mettete i cognomi dappertutto o da nessuna parte! # Le pagine sembrano scritte come se fossero un elenco. Come mai dopo ogni frase andate a capo? È stressante leggere cose scritte così! Spero che prenderai sul serio la prima cosa... e che sistemerai la seconda. --Meganoide 16:02, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) A dire il vero il 99% di chi cerca la pagina di Paperone scriverà "Paperone" o "zio Paperone". Per il nome delle pagine, come detto, puoi scegliere tu come chiamarle, non c'è una regola. Basta che una volta che hai deciso, usi lo stesso criterio per tutte! Comunque io Gilberto l'ho sempre letto "Gilberto", non l'ho mai sentito chiamare "Gilberto de Pippis". Ma il mio era solo un esempio. Quasi nessuno chiama Paperino "Paolino Paperino", quindi anche quel personaggio è in bilico. In ogni caso non devi chiedermi scusa per queste cose. Succedono. Per l'impaginazione... di sicuro sei stato un sacco di volte su wikipedia. Lì non vanno a capo ogni volta! Un altro consiglio è di mettere più categorie alle pagine. Ad esempio i personaggi possono essere "abitanti di Topolinia" o "di Paperopoli", "buoni" o "cattivi", "maschi" o "femmine", eccetera. Se trovo altre cose da segnalarti ti scriverò. --Meganoide 18:09, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Buon campeggio =)!! Axel 8 Ciao, scusa se ti rispondo ora ma questi giorni non funzionava bene il modem... certe volte funzionava certe volte no, ora l'ho fatto aggiustare... Come è andato il campeggio? :) --'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! 17:41, lug 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, ora sto lavorando sul maestro Romano Scarpa. --'Dario' non esitatare, clicca qui! 11:00, lug 14, 2011 (UTC) Molto bene, grazie! Il campeggio come è andato? Ti aggiorno su quello che sto facendo: sto cercando un albo nel quale mi ricordo di aver letto qualcosa riguardo Guido Martina e, oltre a quello, sto cercando i fumetti di Topolino riguardo la saga degli Ultraheroes in modo da colmare alcuni buchi nelle pagine ma finora ho trovato dei numeri sparsi. Ho riletto quasi tutte le storie in cui appare Vito Doppioscherzo ma mi manca quelle in cui il criminale fa divertire le persone con una barzelletta che inizia così: "Un signore entra in un bar e dice..." ma non mi ricordo per niente la trama. Per caso ti ricordi che numero sia? E sai per caso in quale numero sia apparso Inquinator per la seconda volta (titolo della storia "Paperinik e il ritorno di Inquinator). Mi ricordo di avere il fumetto ma il numero non mi viene in mente. Axel 8 Grazie mille! Dimentico sempre che c'è l'INDUCK a disposizione! Se lo desideri la puoi rileggere tu la storia! Invece ti chiedo di aiutarmi riguardo la saga degli ultraheroes perchè non riesco a trovare alcuni numeri che ti elencherò; la richiesta è quella di rileggerli e di aggiungere le informazioni necessarie alle pagine che ne riguardano (Macchia Nera, Spectrus ecc.), inoltre ho riletto le tre storie in cui compare Mr. Invisible e, visto che in Topolino n 2904 lo mettono come uno dei più grandi nemici di Paperinik, provvederò a creare la pagina o ad aggiustarla se già esiste. Ti ringrazio per avermi segnalato la discussione, non mancherò certamente ad aggiungere un mio commento! Il pellegrinaggio a Lourdes come è andato? Axel 8 Spero tu non ti offenda se ti dico che non vado in chiesa e che quindi non compirò mai un pellegrinaggio anche se potrebbe essere una nuova esperienza da propormi in futuro, non si sa mai =)! Oggi pomeriggio scriverò tutto quel che so su Vito, un personaggio molto affascinante, degno nemico di Topolino! Axel 8 Tolomeo Prego =)! Ho inoltre visto che questo utente non esiste sulla wiki pubblicizzata (a parte uno dal nome simile) quindi hai fatto benissimo a bannarlo! Ciao! ﻿Ciao! È da un po' che non ci sentiamo! Come va? Le vacanze trascorrono bene? Axel 8 Se ti interessa qui puoi mettere una descrizione della wiki: http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/PaperPedia Axel 8 Ottimo =)! Pure io tutto bene, sopratutto quest'anno (almeno dove abito io) non vi è un caldo troppo pesante da sopportare. Il fatto che PaperPedia sia sulla wiki centrale può essere di gran contributo all'arrivo di nuovi utenti; finora su una wiki sta funzionando (ne sono arrivati 2 in meno di una settimana). Finirò la pagina su Guido Martina e quando troverò quell'albo ci aggiungerò le informazioni necessarie. Ora che so come strutturare bene le pagine su questo sito vorrei fare pure Macchia Nera per renderla più ampia rispetto a quella attuale. Intato potresti scrivere la storia nella sezione di Vito riguardante la Scherzellettera? E una domanda riguardo la wiki: prima in quanti utenti eravate? Ultima domanda (per fortuna!): cosa ne pensi di Teresa Radice? Ultimamente si vedono molte storie scritte da lei che a mio parere non deludono proprio! Axel 8 Già hai perfettamente ragione! Appena c'è una nuova storia la si individua facilmente! Mi ha colpito molto come Teresa scrive le storie perchè il suo modo di narrare e l'impostazione delle tavole mi ricorda molto quello di Pk! Devo poi dire che nell'ultima storia "Topolino e il Grande Mare di Sabbia" mi hanno colpito molto le frasi di Pippo e sopratutto credo si adattino moltissimo al personaggio, in quanto possiede proprio una sua filosofia personale! Quella che mi è rimasta più impressa è questa: Pippo si rivolge a Minni e Topolino dicendo "...avete mai notato quanto vi assomigliate voi due? Come due dune al tramonto modellate dallo stesso vento!". Parlando di Panaro/Ugetti sono perfettamente d'accordo con te: le sue barzellette non hanno ne capo ne coda e se c'è dell'umorismo è proprio infantile. Detesto specialmente i Topomiti. Mi viene in mente Macchia signore degli inferi che brontola perchè deve compiere troppi gradini per salire sull'Olimpo...non ci ho trovato gran che di divertente; non ricordo nemmeno la trametta di Gambadilegno che si ritrova circondato da poliziotti antisommossa stile greco-romano. Penso che Panaro sia più adatto nel creare le storie, le barzellette le dovrebbe lasciare proprio stare =)! Stavo pensando che da un po' non si vedono i due fratelli Pastrovicchio...forse stanno realizzando una nuova saga WoM! Loro due secondo me sono i migliori per rappresentare il mondo dei Wizard of Mickey, specialmende Lorenzo il cui disegno preferisco molto di più di quello di Alessandro (dovresti vedere le tavole che ha disegnato per PK...favolose! Specialmente quando compare l'Imperatore...forse la caricherò sul mio profilo così potrai vederla!). Per Vito non c'è fretta =), fai pure con calma! Oggi finisco Guido Martina così creo la pagina. Quel albo non riesco proprio a trovarlo e non è il solo: non riesco a trovare nemmeno alcuni fumetti con sopra la saga degli ultraheroes...cavolo! Quelli non mi devono proprio mancare!! Axel 8 p.s. grazie per le info sugli utenti! Martina/Scarpa Avresti qualche storia di Guido Martina e di Romano Scarpa da aggiungere nella biografia di Guido? Axel 8. Questo è un secondo messaggio a quello qui sopra, ho pensato di aggiungere una nuova sezione per non mescolare troppi argomenti nella prima. Già neanche io mi sono aspettato il finale =)!! Credevo che Traveller fosse Pippo e non Topolino, su questo aspetto Radice ha saputo ben illudere il lettore! Noi due ci intendiamo proprio riguardo Panaro, abbiamo avuto proprio le stesse idee! Da grande andrò a fare il veggente: non sapevo stesse per arrivare una nuova saga WoM! A me Topolino non è ancora arrivato (dipende che postino c'è!) ma non vedo l'ora di leggerlo! Finalmente rivediamo Pastrovicchio nel disegnare i Wizards! Sono molto curioso di vedere cosa combinerà questo nuovo trio anche se non mi guastava affatto quello vecchio ma d'altronde bisogna pure sperimentare nuove abbinazioni di personaggi. Dovresti vederla in bianco e nero quell'immagine disegnata da Alessandro...è ancora più toccante! Il colore ha leggermente cancellato quell'effetto cupo e timoroso che l'Imperatore riesce a far suscitare alle persone! Tu hai perfettamente ragione: ci vorrebbero dei disegnatori stile Barksiano e Pastrovicchio! I Barksiani li utilizzerei proprio per le avventure di ZP e della banda dei paperi mentre Pastrovicchio per le saghe d'azione, fantascienza e fantasy affiancato da Sciarrone, ti dico subito che Sciarrone è stato un maestro nel disegnare molte storie di Pk...disegna delle vignette ampie e dettagliatissime con rifiniture formidabili! A me manca molto Carpi: lui sapeva dare delle espressioni particolari ai paperi che non ho mai visto fare da nessun'altro disegnatore. Nelle storie di Martina riesce a realizzare la faccia di Paperino in modo formidabile, specialmente quando gli vengono in mente le idee diaboliche! Inoltre è stato lui a dare le veci grafiche di Paperini ehehe XD, ne vado orgoglioso! Per me il problema del disegnatore è grave: se il disegno non mi attira non mi metto a leggere la storia. Per esempio non ho ancora letto quella di Paperino e Paperoga disegnata da Gottardo, il suo stile non mi piace; stessa cosa per Ugetti, a cui entrambi non piace. Per caso ti piacciono le storie scritte da Faraci? Io ho un albo chiamato "La nera di Topolino". Te lo consiglio molto sopratutto perchè si vede lo sviluppo di Manetta e Rock Sassi e nelle storie di Tito quel duo è veramente fantastico! Mi fermo qui per tenere degli argomenti di riserva =)! Ti volevo informare che io sabato parto e resto via per due settimane. Ciao ! Axel 8 Ho creato Guido Martina. Dimmi per favore se può andare bene e se secondo te mancano delle parti da aggiungere. Grazie Paperino! Axel 8 Direi che su Pastrovicchio e Barks ci siamo detti tutto, quindi cambio pure io argomento e ti parlo di Faraci. Ultimamente l'autore ha scritto la storiella "Topolino e il regno dei due laghi" disegnata da Silvia Ziche; Faraci ha però scritto storie riguardanti alcuni casi per Topolino ma sopratutto per Manetta e Rock Sassi, un personaggio di sua invenzione. Ne "La Nera di Topolino" l'autore racconta che ha voluto sviluppare questi due personaggi scrivendo alcune storie (delle quali attualmente non mi viene in mente neanche un titolo! Però ti posso dire che sono state tutte disegnate dal maestro Cavazzano! Appena trovo l'albo ti informo!) che sono particolarmente interessanti da leggere. Se per caso ti ricordi, è stato lui a realizzare il racconto nel quale Rock mostra la sua famiglia a Manetta. Leggendo le sue storie più lunghe ed articolate ti sembrerà di vedere un film, infatti ci sono continui cambi di scena o molte scene nelle quali è lo stesso Topolino a raccontare l'avventura che gli è capitata facendolo attraverso le didascalie. Faraci ha inoltre ideato la saga Mickey Mouse Mistery Magazine che doveva far concorrenza a Pk, in modo che Topolino non fosse messo "in un angolo" come è capitato in passato; la rivista però non ebbe successo e fu subito fermata al numero 12 direi. Se però ti capita, leggi la storia "Anderville" (la prima storia della saga, io ho letto solo quella perchè presente su La Nera di Topolino) scritta da Faraci e disegnata da Cavazzano, potrai notare di visionare proprio un film! Ho appena visto sul sito di Topolino che le storie sui WoM sono disegnate da Pastrovicchio; penso che la saga durerà poche puntate perchè per le lunghe saghe utilizzano più disegnatori. Però non riesco a capire perchè ci siano ancora Paperino e Pippo...spero non avranno fatto errori nella storia! Mi sembra strano che i Nuovi WoM si siano appena formati e subito si sciolgono...non ha senso! Ti lascio con questo link: http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tito_Faraci Axel 8 Proprio lui! Il padre che crea le banconote da sette o tre dollari con sopra newton XD! L'altro ieri mi sono arrivati ben due Topolini (settimama scorsa e questa settimana) ecco cosa ti dico: WoM: che bello! Finalmente tornano in azione i maghi e mi aspetto un grande combattimento con quei robottoni giganti! Come avevo previsto sono riusciti a trovare una scusa per rimettere il mitico trio assieme ed è giusto così, mi piacciono di più rispetto a quello che avevano intenzione di formare. L'unico grave errore che ho trovato è la tavola di apertura della storia: si vedono Topolino Pippo e Paperino che combattono contro le formiche mentre nella storia ciò non accade...è una incongruenza non da poco! Forse non sapevano con che cover iniziare la storia...però il resto si preannuncia interessante, oltretutto i robottoni hanno soffiato il posto di "più grande minaccia" ai draghi cattivi e ai sette fratelli (quelli incappucciati). La mano di Crom: mi ha incuriosito parecchio questa storia! Nonostante il tema de Dominatore delle Nuvole sia già stato utilizzato da Casty per Macchia Nera, è stata una avventura divertente per Topolino. Spero di rivederlo un giorno l'aiuto bibliotecario, così questa volta potrebbe minacciare Topolinia dopo aver riparato il marchingegno distrutto (magari trovando i documenti per come ripararlo). Non l'ho ancora letta ma ho visto che è tornata in azione una storia della M.O.L.E.S.T.O. e credo che questo argomento lo tratteranno per almeno un anno; l'invenzione delle vignette che prendono strane forme ha contagiato i vari scrittori del fumetto! Io penso che potrebbero farlo un videogame (non online) sui Wizards of Mickey; ormai il trio ha affrontato parecchi nemici, secondo me c'è moltissimo materiale per realizzare un videogame dalla bella grafica e dalle spettacolari azioni che si possono fare con i diamagic; poi ci potranno essere le battaglie giocatore vs giocatore (utilizzando due joystick). Secondo te, può essere una buona proposta? p.s. io da sabato per due settimane sono in vacanza e non ci sentiremo perchè non porto dietro mai il computer proprio per staccare un po' dalla tecnologia e rilassarmi. Ti auguro di passare bene queste due settimane e se hai qualche incarico particolare da affidarmi scrivimelo pure! Axel 8 Ehilà! Ciao Paperino =)! Sono tornato e non con le mani in mano: durante le due settimane ho acquistato Tesori Disney dove si parla proprio di Atmino Bip Bip, una pagina che manca alla wiki (credo che creerò pure quella su Gedeone visto che ho letto la prima storia in cui appare e che ti consiglio se non l'hai già letta: Paperino e i gamberi in salmì). Credo che la testata Tesori Disney sia favolosa: racchiude delle storie complete e d'autori famosi per giunta XD! Io finora ne possiedo quattro: uno che racchiude tutte le storie di Reginella (commozione: sigh! Un personaggio a cui amplierò la pagina!), la saga del Totem Decapitato di GM, Alla ricerca della Pietra Zodiacale e quest'ultimo con Atomino ma ho letto che usicrà il secondo volume con altre storie riguardanti questo personaggio. Sigh! WoM si è conclusa in tre puntate =(, peggio che con il Mondo Nuovo che ne ha avute ben quattro XD! Secondo me potevano sfruttare questi robottoni giganti per creare una storia un po' più lunga e non sciuparla in sole tre puntate che non hanno per niente senso (in senso di numero): se riporti i WoM sul Topo almeno bisogna realizzare una storia un po' più lunga (magari sulle sei puntate o otto, ancora meglio) altrimenti perdono il significato di Saga. Epic Mickey è un gioco niente male, la grafica è buona e pure l'invenzione del pennello è piuttosto buffa, un po' alla Disney e inoltre c'è Macchia Nera come cattivone (evvai!!!)! Come al solito adesso sono tutti selettivi e tendono a fare i videogame solo per una console specifica e così mi sono guardato una parte del gameplay. In pratica Topolino compie delle imprese in una Disneyland malandata a causa di un liquido che cancella gli oggetti. Certo che con WoM si potrebbero creare vere e proprie battaglie e, come giustamente hai consigliato, bisogna che abbia una grafica di impatto! Purtoppo spesso gli italiani hanno buone idee ma non vengono minimamente considerati; l'unico caso è stato con il fumetto PK dal quale è stato creato un videogame molto divertente però con pochi riferimenti al fumetto e alle sue ambientazioni. Comunque ricordo che un gioco su internet dei WoM c'era e mi piaceva moltissimo, peccato che dopo ci sia stata carenza di utenti e dovevo sempre sfidare il computer...addirittura dopo non riuscivo proprio ad aprirlo. La P.I.A. ...ultimamente non appaiono proprio storie con questa organizzazione! È un vero peccato perchè sono sempre delle storie simpatiche da leggere (anche se Paperino in missione Bob Finger rimane la mia preferita in assoluto!). Ti farò una domanda: si conosce chi ha fondato la B.L.O.N.K.? Non ho mai letto la prima storia in cui questa organizzazione fa la sua comparsa. Ho letto e dato una occhiata alle storie del Topo delle ultime settimane e mi sono ricordato del disegnatore Massimo Fecchi: il suo stile è molto bello, completo senza sproporzioni tra i personaggi e una eccessa marcatura dei contorni! È un peccato che lavori all'estero e non in Italia, potrebbe dare uno sprin in più ai disegnatori italiani! Purtroppo adesso Giorgio disegna meno storie (evidentemente per l'età) e quando non ne disegnerà proprio più la Disney non avrà più disegnatori di punta! Casty è ottimo ma si vede raramente e lo stesso vale per Alessandro, Lorenzo Pastrovicchio, e Claudio Sciarrone (un mito!) ! Una possibilità la vedo in Stefano Turconi e in Corrado Mastantuono ma per quanto apprezzi i loro disegni credo che non diverranno mai degli autori di punta. Giorgio lo è diventato perchè ha potuto osservare lo stile del maestro Romano da molto vicino (che invidia XD!) ma tutt'ora gli stili che più si avvicinano a Cavazzano sono (secondo me) Gervasio, che ha quel non so che per dirti che non è del tutto simile a Giorgio, e Mastantuono. Tu cose ne pensi di questo argomento? Axel 8 Ho visto il tuo interesse per Epic Mickey e ti voglio segnalare due playlist (una è di Kingdom Hearts e ti consiglio di vedere prima questa, molto più bella di EM!): Epic Mickey Kingdom Hearts Hai perfettamente ragione: se sciupano una saga bella come quella di WoM con continue minacce dal passato o storie che non c'entrano niente non è un bell'affare. Io da un paio di anni avevo pensato che Malefica poteva essere la nuova minaccia: è potente, abita in un maniero e potrebbe avere smanie di conquista. Potrebbe avere come aiutante Ade che grazie ai suoi poteri fa resuscitare per l'ennesima volta Macchia Nera, dopodichè Jafar si unisce alla festa e il party può avere inizio XD! Pensa un imponente scontro tra questi titani...coi disegni di Lorenzo Pastrovicchio...con uno sceneggiatore che dia più sprint...con una ambientazione fantastica...BOM! Ecco hai tra le mani un abozzo di saga =)! Si potrebbe creare un varco che colleghi due terre differenti: quella di Topolino e quella di Malefica. Malefica vuole conquistare la terra di Topolino perchè la sua è arida e brulla, una terra morta e devastata per la sua politica di distruzione. Mi freno altrimenti mi espando troppo XD! Tesori Disney te la consiglio moltissimo! Nonostante il prezzo di circa 10 euro il volumetto è rilegato saldamente e contiene le storie più emozionanti prodotte in Italia! Secondo il mio giudizio è una testata di un gradino superiore a I Grandi Classici Disney! Esce ogni tre mesi e io mi sono perso Paperino contro Saturno, un vero capolavoro di Bottario! Se lo trovi acquista quello con Reginella: è favoloso! In famiglia, specialmente mia madre, amiamo tutti questo fantastico personaggio che ha saputo creare una storia d'amore semi-tragica tra lei e Paperino. I testi sono tutti di Rodolfo Cimino e spero dedicheranno una Tesori pure per I Racconti intorno al fuoco, sempre di Cimino. Davvero Fecchi torna in Italia?! Uao, dove lo hai letto? La storia che ha disegnato è molto bella, particolare l'idea della raffigurazione della mente del nostro amato papero e, come mi hai ricordato, del suo grande gesto che compie per salvare i propri parenti =)! Tu per caso possiedi qualche numero de I Maestri Disney/ I Maestry Disney Oro? Ehehe grazie per i chiarimenti sulla Blonk! Mi ero pure scordato che esistesse l'organizzazione segreta di Rockerduck! Potrebbero fare una storia nella quale Blonk e Rig si alleano...chissà cosa ne verrebbe fuori XD! Pure a me piacciono gli stili di Mastantuono e Gervasio, infatti li inserisco nella fascia de: disegnatori di punta! Prima tentavo di fare un paragone su quale disegnatore si avvicinasse di più a Cavazzano e loro due sono tra i più vicini! Ho notato che nelle prime storie di Gervasio l'autore ha copiato alcune vignette già esistenti perchè ho riconosciuto in alcune di esse disegni similissimi a quelli di Scarpa, Cavazzano e Mastantuono. Oggi però Gervasio ha sviluppato uno stile tutto suo! Al prossimo messaggio =)! Ehehe XD! Apprezzo questo modo di scrivere, così si suddividono meglio gli argomenti e non viene fuori uno sbrodolone esagerato come i miei primi lunghi messaggi! Sarebbe fantastico trovare il mio nome di fianco a Pastrovicchio, un buon modo per iniziare la carriera =)! Ho visto che scrivere su un fumetto è molto più difficile di quanto si pensi: bisogna proprio descrivere la tavola da disegnare in tutti i suoi particolari, un progetto che impiega molto tempo ma che ti porta a delle soddisfazioni! La tua idea non è niente male XD! Epic Mickey ha una grafica molto "gommosa" riguardanti i personaggi e ciò gli avvicina molto allo stile di Walt! L'unica cosa che potrebbe stonare è il fatto di trovare più personaggi identici che svolgono ruoli diversi, ma questo viene messo da parte una volta che ti verranno mostrate le fantastiche ambientazioni! Se BLONK e Ria si alleassero Paperone dovrebbe chiamare tutto il parentame in azione XD! Tu cosa ne pensi del fatto che pure Paperina, Miss Paperett e Chiquita siano state arruolate? Io penso che si siano forse spinti un po' oltre, perchè preferisco le classiche con Paperino e Paperoga =)! Ti consiglio, delle storie in cui appare Atomino, di leggere Topolino e la collana Chirikawa, un classico giallo di Romano Scarpa nella quale il maestro ha introdotto due nuovi personaggi: Trudy e Zia Topolinda, zia di Topolino. Troverai che la storia è divertente e noir allo stesso tempo e, infine, c'è una regia del tutto singola che la si nota raramente: quella di mostrare una parte di storia in prima persona! Tu hai letto Topolino e l'unghia di Kalì? Bello il tuo ragionamento! Credo ogni autore si sia sempre ispirato ad uno che apprezzava particolarmente e credo che Gervasio abbia avuto molta fortuna nel poter apprendere più stili da autori famosi ormai deceduti. Ti volevo segnalare un altro disegnatore molto bravo che si chiama Fabio Pochet e lo puoi osservare nella gag finale dell'ultimo Topolino uscito questa settimana. Pochet non ha mai disegnato storie ma l'ho visto disegnare le immagini per parecchie carte del gioco collezionabili WoM. Io lo considero tra i migliori, mi chiedo perchè non si metta a disegnare =). Reginella è proprio un personaggio da conoscere, non te ne pentirai! Di Rodolfo Cimino hai per caso letto qualche storia de: I racconti attorno al fuoco? Ehehe ciao! Domani ricomincio a scrivere =)! Axel 87 Ehi Paperino =)! Che ne dici se la storia la progettiamo noi due? Due teste sono meglio di una XD! Se ti interessa questo è il mio indirizzo e-mail: albertolusetti95@gmail.com. Devo un attimo rimettere in ordine Pikappa Wiki e inizio a scrivere! Axel 8 Richiesta di spotlight Ciao, so che tempo fa hai inoltrato una richiesta di spotlight. Se sei ancora interessato, ti invito a inoltrarla nuovamente seguendo le nuove istruzioni. Grazie per la collaborazione. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:48, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, ho visto la richiesta di spotlight. Dovresti modificarla seguendo le seguenti indicazioni: * Carica le immagini per gli spotlight nella wiki della community: le immagini non devono contenere il testo che vuoi che appaia. * Metti il titolo della tua wiki dove c'è scritto "INSERIRE IL NOME DELLA WIKI" * Inserisci la tua firma nei commenti. Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:20, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paolino Paperino Be non proprio di Torino, Collegno ma sono attaccati xD Comunque si va bene la modifica, ho finito il template dei luoghi faccio ancora quello delle testate e dei clan, poi se non vanno bene potrai toglierli. Avrei idee per modificare la pagina principale, aggiungendo magari un menu e una prefazione in cima alla pagina. Saluti! Boo96 17:00, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Grazie mille :) Potresti solo dirmi dove trovo il link della sandbox? Non l'ho mai usata e quindi non so dove si trovi xD Comunque la wiki è ottima il problema è che ci sono si, le voci, ma non c'è scritto quasi niente..! Capisco per i personaggi che compaiono solo una volta ma, per esempio, la pagina Paperina è completamente vuota e lei è importante! Provvederò ad ampliare le pagine prima di crearne altre :) Boo96 19:42, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah perfetto l'ho trovato :) Ah si be credo abbiate fatto bene, così i pilastri sono piantati e ora finiamo la casa ;) Se hai notato ho aggiunto un po' di immagini alla pagina di Topolino e ho aggiunto qualche informazione! Ora faccio Paperina e poi continuerò a mettere i template in tutti i personaggi principali! Boo96 19:54, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Si ho notato è da un po' che sto cercando di risolvere, ho provato le soluzioni più banali cioè di mettere l'asterisco separato da uno spaziono o da un invio ma non cambia.. cercherò dopo su internet... ora devo andare! Ciao :) Boo96 13:01, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Ho finito la home, l'ho fatta nella sandbox... guardala a questo link: http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Boo96/Sandbox, non si visualizzerà bene perchè la pagina è più stretta di quella principale, per vederla bene prova a metterla un attimo come principale (dovrebbe visualizzarsi bene).. per non perdere i codici di adesso copiali così non avrai problemi.. se i sono da fare modifiche non esitare a commentare.. Saluti! Boo96 18:47, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Si hai fatto bene! Anch'io avevo una wikia ancora alla vecchia versione, appena l'ho aggiornata si è scassato tutto e ho dovuto risolvere con nuovi codici.. che io sappia no.. credo che questa sia la lunghezza predefinita da Wikia e non credo si possa cambiare (Ho girato in molte wiki ma non ne ho mai vista una più larga)... Per quanto riguarda la pagina principale.. le tabelle sono ok però riportano troppo allo stile di Wikipedia.. si dovrebbe un po' più "modernizzare", rendere più giocoso.. le spiegazioni (sempre nella pag. principale) sono ormai obsolete.. infatti parli ancora di informazioni riferite ancora a quando avevi creato la wiki (Es: la novità delle 50 sezioni e le nuove tabelle).. Magari aggiungere un menù che riporta alle varie categorie (come il template che ho fatto).. queste sono le mie critiche xD Però, ovviamente, la wiki è bella anche così! Boo96 20:23, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Sisi molto bella :) L'unica cosa che farei è spostare il box del benvenuto nella colonna sinistra e centrarlo insieme al menu sottostante.. Ah e poi magari aggiungere l'immagine dell'articolo in bacheca comunque ottima home! :) Boo96 21:23, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha si hai ragione ho rivisto :) Grazie! Ah guarda che per sbaglio ho creato la pagina Paperbat che però esisteva già sotto il nome Paper Bat se puoi spostre la mia al posto della vecchia, perchè mi sembra di aver aggiunto più informazioni! Boo96 13:31, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto servirebbero! :) Ma le metti sottoforma di galleria o da scaricare in .pdf? Ah comunque servirebbero più persone per completare tutte le pagine dell'albero genealogico io da solo non riesco a fare tutto! Non hai qualcuno che ci possa aiutare.. oppure fare pubblicità con l'inserto nella wiki? Perfetto va decisamente meglio, prima davano fastidio, l'unica cosa è che quando ci passo sopra con il mouse non mi dice ne che è protetta e nemmeno che è una delle miglior voci presenti, hai lasciato tu così? Boo96 18:51, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah bravo così risolvi anche questo problema, io ho cercato a guardare su internet per il primo asterisco che compare nei template ma niente, proverò a chiedere su community wiki! Che browser usi? Boo96 19:12, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow!! Pure in italiano! Ti ringrazio anche perchè era tempo che cercavo gli episodi online ma non ne ho trovati nessuno! Poi ne uppi altri vero? Ti prego *_* Ah.. immagini stupende, qualità ottima! :) Boo96 21:20, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Massì.. l'importante è caricarle.. provo a mettere il link della wiki nei forum disney nelle sezioni spam.. magari reclutiamo qualcuno..ok? Boo96 12:32, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, anch'io devo andare, credo che fino a domani non riuscirò a creare altro, Ciao! :) Boo96 13:01, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok perfetto, infatti mentre aggiungevo immagini vedevo tutti i file pdf non inseriti, ma avevo capito che eri tu xD Comunque si se riesco li metto nelle rispettive sezioni, ora stacco un po' e dopo le metto.. Ah comunque ora finisco e completo tutte le pagine dell'albero genealogico così siamo a cavallo, poi mi concentrerò o sui luoghi o sull'ampliamento delle sezioni dei personaggi disney principali. Boo96 15:40, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Si hai ragione, i amo Don Rosa e Carl Barks, dopotutto adoro i paperi quindi.. xD Mi piacciono specialmente le storie di Zio Paperone e della sua storia in Scozia e di come abbia fatto tutta quella fortuna in America.. aww Boo96 19:52, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Si, io non sopporto quando introducono parenti mai esisti e che non centrano niente con il resto della storia ._. Bah... L'unica cosa è che le storie in Topolino, sono tutte disordinate non seguono un ordine cronologico, teroricamente nonna papera, zio paperone ecc. dovrebbero già essere morti! Boo96 14:01, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Si in effetti hai ragione.. è bello che il tempo si sia fermato, si be urterebbe la sensibilità dei bambini è da vedere tra il grande fratello e le altre str** direi che non c'entra niente.. cmq ho visto le modifiche alle pagine bravo volevo anch'io modificare il clan (mi ero sbagliato xD) e stavo per creare la pagina di Conte Pancia di Ghisa ma mi hai preceduto xD Boo96 18:46, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Toglile pure, appena ho tempo creo un Template per le storia (titolo, immagine, editore, autori, data, testate, ecc..) ok? Boo96 19:04, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Si giusto, meglio fare così.. io gli scan so dove trovarli (non tutti) altrimenti carichi quelli inglesi! Boo96 19:14, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Quel template va benissimo così, io creo quello per le info generali allora Boo96 19:38, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato il template per le storie e l'ho già aggiunto a due pagine... a ho modificato il template luoghi (ho aggiunto qualche info in più) ora creo altri luoghi e poi mi concentro sull'amplianento delle sez principali (se noti ho già iniziato con paperone) Boo96 17:38, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto! Si , servirebbero, per il momento ho trovato un sito dove spiega la storia di Paperopoli (in inglese però) e ci sono anche tutte le immagini quindi va bene! Boo96 20:02, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Be non proprio, è un suo mini-sito xD Comunque si da lì... Ma ormai uso sempre quel sito come riferimento su date, informazioni di personaggi e altro... E' il migliore in quel campo! Boo96 20:21, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Bah per me non è un grosso ostacolo capire l'inglese, certo sarebbe meglio in italiano! Boo96 17:42, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Devo creare la sezione Paperino Paperotto ma c'è già il reinderizzamento alla sotto sezione di Paperino, la potresti togliere, così posso aggiungere più informazioni? Boo96 11:58, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Grazie :) Boo96 12:05, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Grazie mille, certo che sono d'accordo! :D Ah.. la pagina di Paperino Paperotto la finisco dopo perchè sto facendo una cosa su wikipedia.. :) Boo96 14:28, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) CIAO CIAO, come vedi sono tornato e ho appena carcato nuove foto, ho intenzione di carcarne molte altre, sono foto che spiegano la crescita di paperone proprio come ho fatto con la sua evoluzione, CIao da Dariosupersonic x Paolino Paperino Quale onore xD Comunque avevo già visto prima e per me me va benissimo, ora dovremmo solo rinnovare la voce in bacheca e le spiegazioni obsolete. Boo96 19:05, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto, per me la voce di Zio Paperone in bacheca non ci starebbe male, poi per il resto solo le spiegazioni iniziali magari qualche piccola modifica Boo96 09:49, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) Vai in chat, che ci sono! Boo96 10:21, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) Vai in chat! Boo96 17:15, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Paolino io oh alcuni numeri di Pkna e PK e PK2 onlne, nella sezione di Pikappa non si potrebbero caricare? E ho una domanda Paperone ha quei ciufetti nel becco originariamente doveva essere la Barba, nella saga di paperone de paperoni quando paperone lascia la Scozia perche' ha gia quei ciufetti e' forse una barba pre matura? I numeri di Pkna online sono Pkna 1 pkna 15 pk 1 pk2 l'ultimo numero Dariosupersonic ;) Ho visto che eravamo a 297 e ho detto massì creiamo ste 300 voci! :;D Ora 5 minuti e vengo in chat, e preparerò degli scan dei pkna e posterò alcuni blog post. ;Boo96 15 :52, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Risposta Grazie mille e a presto! AnMartini 00:44, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Paolino! Volevo chiederti se per PaperPedia devo scegliere come stile "Monobook" o "Nuovo stile di Wikia", infatti ho letto che tu consigliavi "Monobook", che è simile a Wikipedia e forse più comodo, ma mettendo "Nuovo stile di Wikia" si hanno molte funzioni in più... Grazie! AnMartini 10:57, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Paolino lo stile della wiki che dicevi tu e come quello di questo wiki?http://halloweenmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Myers sono Dariosupersonic che ti ho mandato il messagio del wiki mi sono dimenticato di mettere la firma Pkna CIAO Paolino, sto' per creare la pagina di Paperinik new adventure 15 pdf, mi puoi dare qualche dritta? Dariosupersonic Scusa, mi ero già disconnesso... Beh, comunque buon 2012 e poi ci sentiamo! AnMartini 07:37, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) Scusa se non sono venuto in chat ma fino al 4 compreso sono in montagna e ho internet solo per pochi minuti alla volta e molto lentamente... Ci sentiamo quando torno! AnMartini 08:20, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Paolino mi sapresi dire dove trovare il sito dove si trovano i numeri di topolino in download ti ricordi il sito dove hai trovato il numero di topolino 44, ti prego dimmelo Dariosupersonic Ciao Paolino, Grazie entri in chat. Ciao DARIOSUPERSONIC Ho visto hai creato la pag l'ultima slitta per dawson il l'ho letta e ti ho anche mandato il link per il download, comunque qui si scopre come paperone diventa milliardario sempre se tu gia' lo sai,se non hai il download della stroia telo posso dareio, che ho anche il download di il sogno di una vita e poi un'altra storia che serve come continuo del vigilantedi pizen bluff, ho anche il download di il vigilante di pizen bluff ed un'altra storia della saga di paperone quella in cui paperone lascia doretta.Ciao se hai bisogno chiedi pure. DARIOSUPERSONIC :) Ciao Paolino, mentre tu eri fuori ho sistemato alcune pagini come quella dei Paleopaperi. che era scritto un 1° persona ed ora e' apposto. DARIOSUPERSONIC Tornato! Eilà.. ieri ti avevo visto in chat ma era solo per un saluto che purtroppo non sono riuscito a darti. Allora si, sono tornato, (aimè xD) ora rinizia la scuola quindi sarò poco meno presente di prima ma credo che entrerò quasi sicuramente almeno una volta al giorno. Ho letto tutti gli aggiornamenti che mi hai lasciato, ho visto per primo il Template SchedaPersonaggio e lo trovo assolutamente ottimo! Va benissimo, anche i colori sono a posto, non ho nessuna critica xD Metterei solo la cover della storia nei vari slideshow al posto di un immagine del personaggio.. che ne dici? Poi si ho notato anch'io un incremento di utenti anche un certo "gianlupap" che ho avuto modo già di conoscere in un forum Disney. Ho letto i commenti e li trovo molto positivi.. e direi che le pagine preferite solo principalmente quelle meglio strutturate come quella di Paperino e Paperone.. quindi dovremmo provvedere ad aggiornare ed ampliare le altre sezioni riguardanti i personaggi di Paperopoli e Topolinia diciamo "principali" come Pippo, Minni, Paperina ecc... Il bot è perfetto anche lui... aiuterà molto in questo momento dove la wiki è in continuo ampliamento e dire che siamo quasi a 400! xD Oggi non sarò molto presente perchè devo finire un lavoro su word per domani che dov'ero non c'era la stampante xD Comunque ora vedo che posso fare.. mi connetterò forse oggi pomeriggio e forse stasera ma non te l'assicuro. Detto ciò di saluto e spero di aver modo di sentirti in chat! Saluti, Boo96 09:49, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi sono in chat! Boo96 20:40, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Vieni in chat? Boo96 13:35, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Molto bene. --Meganoide 18:01, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) pk Uhm... In effetti hai ragione, in compenso così è presente in tutte le pagine e il menù è più evidente e personalizzabile... Staremo a vedere! Ti segnalo inoltre che sul Pk Fan Zone è stata pubblicata un'altra risposta positiva (siamo a 2) ma aspetterei sempre quella di Everett. Se tu intanto riuscissi a contattare Axel sarebbe perfetto! 22:03, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Scusa se sono sparito ma ho avuto dei problemi di connessione con la rete! P.S.: nella Chat la favicon è comparsa, carina! 22:17, gen 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Paolino Ah grazie :) Quale conservi? xD No, non mi avevi informato, infatti vedevo la categorio apparizioni in storie ed ero perplesso, grazie per l'aggiornamento :) Si metteve storie online perchè mi sembrava che si intendessero le informazioni disponibili online della saga stessa. In edicola ed altro Ciao! Ho visto che hai messo in Home il Template Edicola! Ho fatto qualche modifica per migliorarlo che spero vada bene, pensavo comunque che nella home starebbe meglio nella colonna a destra, non credi? Inoltre ho visto che ti vuoi proporre come autore su TopoInfo: mi fa veramente molto piacere! Ti ho risposto sul forum quindi non sto a ripetere, ma sono davvero contento! A presto! 23:37, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, ho finito il Template... ho corretto tutti i personaggi e i link sbagliati... ho lasciato alcune pagine non ancora create perchè quelle serviranno alla wiki.. quindi serve qualcuno che le crei. Puoi dire al bot di inserirle in tutti i personaggi compresi in paperopoli e topolinia...ah io adesso vado e torno stasera..ma dovrò fare ancora un po' di cose prima delle 8.30 - 9 non arrivo! Ciao, Ciao! Ho visto le modifiche che hai apportato all'Home Page: bellissime! Complimenti, è davvero ben fatta adesso! =) 14:27, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Vado anche io! Ti volevo segnalare che ho modificato un po' il template Edicola (solo nella parte tecnica) e ho inserito le istruzioni per l'uso nella pagina /Base. Inoltre ho aggiornato con la copertina della settimana! Ti segnalo inoltre che è in corso una piccola discussione tra me e lexaeus 94 su Pk Wiki... (vedi le nostre pagine di discussione di Pk Wiki). A domani! 23:26, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Ho risposto su Pikappa Wiki... Per quanto riguarda la recensione di Topolino 2900 pensavo, se non ti dispiace, di ampliarla un po'. Credo che la pubblicherò domani... Come le stai facendo va benissimo per i vecchi numeri, ma per i numeri speciali (come questo e il 2902) e quelli nuovi preferisco una cosa un po' più approfondita. =) Grazie ancora e a domani! 23:25, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) ciao Carlo. PkWiki Scusa, ho finito di parlare con Minerva e lei ha detto che parlerà con Lex. Crede che la cosa migliore sia aspettare che Axel risponda sperando che accetti e così si risolverebbe tutto. Altrimenti secondo lei facciamo prima a lasciar perdere e a continuare su PaperPedia: ritiene infatti che se me ne vado io Pk Wiki sarà di nuovo abbandonata. Mi ha spiegato come fare per importare le pagine su PaperPedia e mi ha detto che comunque la wiki non è del founder ma di Wikia, quindi Axel non può porre il veto ed essendo inattivo lui e la wiki in adozione accetta implicitamente di poter perdere i diritti di burocrate (tant'è che Minerva pensava di affidarli a me e rimuovere gli inattivi dopo un po' di tempo). Aspettiamo quindi che Axel si faccia vivo, nel frattempo possiamo continuare il progetto su PaperPedia! =) A domani, 22:39, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nel frattempo ho caricato le mie prove, se ti va puoi vederle qui: Album Andrea Sentiti libero di criticarle!!! =D 21:13, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Grazie! Hai indovinato: il primo Paperone è della Ziche e viene da un recente che aria tira a... =) Oggi ho fatto una prova copiando la copertina di Disney Comix con Pippo disegnato da Perina, magari domani la carico! 16:56, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Scusa ma sono solo di passaggio! A domani! 17:09, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ciao, puoi venire un secondo in chat? Grazie, Jeorge Io vado, scusa per le continue disconnessioni ma è stata una giornata un po' particolare... A domani! 19:56, gen 22, 2012 (UTC)